


Le Confinement de la Force

by FanWarriors_19



Series: À l'heure du confinement [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Recueil de ces pauvres personnages assignés de force à résidence, malgré la distance galactique, et des diverses activités égayant leur quotidien. Crack!fic.[Multi-contributeurs]
Series: À l'heure du confinement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044222





	Le Confinement de la Force

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Animal Crossing mania**

Darths Bane et Zannah auraient pu se trouver confinés dans pire environnement. Leur propriété en bordure de jungle, sur Ciutric IV, leur laissait à chacun largement l'espace nécessaire pour ne se croiser que s'ils le décidaient.

Bane passait la majeure partie de son temps dans sa bibliothèque privée, construite comme une annexe au fond de la cour. Il ne sortait que pour les repas et les entraînements au sabre-laser.

Zannah, quant à elle, avait opté pour une activité bien moins Sith. La jeune femme avait succombé, sans le voir vraiment venir, à la folie Animal Crossing qui était très tendance en ce confinement. Il fallait dire que ce nouvel opus du jeu vidéo avait, sans planification aucune, réussi le tour de force de sortir au début du confinement. Les gens aux quatre coins de la galaxie s'étaient rués dessus, et tout comme Zannah le faisait dans le secret de sa chambre, vivaient une vie virtuelle remplie d'animaux parlants, de plantes et d'îles désertes.

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai retrouvé ce vieux concept dans mes cartons virtuels et il est temps de le laisser voir le jour, vous ne pensez pas ? :)


End file.
